Si alguien me Amara
by TeamDarkRose
Summary: "Esto no es un ADIOS, ni la despedida solo, un espacio para aclararme bien" Rico piensa en que sentiría si alguien de carne y huesos lo amara o el fuera correspondido, pronto se dará cuenta que el amor no lo tuvo lejos. Se vale soñar :D
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA GENTE...!**

**Yo se que no eh terminado mi historia de "TU Y YO" pero ya me volvía loca por escribir esta historia dedicada a mi pinguino loco por las armas ^^ (Rico) bueno a que no saben las sorpresas que tendrá esta historia xD yo se que es muy fantasiosa y se aleja de la realidad pero...se vale soñar x33...dejen reviews (: **

* * *

**__**_Capitulo 1: "PROLOGO"_

Estaba sentado, recargado en la pared del cuartel, pensando en su vida, en que si iba a ser un loco por las armas soltero, imaginándose una vida con una chica, pero el no sabia porque soñaba eso si para el, se le revolvía el estomago, pero no quería que eso pasara para siempre. El piguino suspiro, mirando hacia el cielo y solo quería pensar en su vida personal, saco a su muñeca y la observo por un largo tiempo.

_"Hemos pasado tantas cosas, citas, besitos, momentos y misiones, pero ahora no se que pensar estoy muy desconcertado luego de lo que vi ayer, sentí algo en mi interior que me hizo pensar y reflexionar sobre mi vida personal, yo se que no es fácil pero creo que debo buscar a alguien que me hable, que se mueva, como dirían; de carne y huesos, eres hermosa y no lo puedo negar, pero solo eres así porque te crearon con materiales y yo me siento mal por ti, no sabes cuanto me gustaría que fueras real pero es hora de aceptar mi realidad, no es una despedida es un momento de pausa, espero que no sufras, claro que no se que estoy pensando si ni siquiera tienes sentimientos o corazón"_- pensó todo esto en su mente ya que solo se encontraba con su muñeca y como no puede hablar bien pues pensaba eso para sus interiores.

**-Rico ¿estas bien?-**

**-oh shi...po que?-**

**-ah por nada solo te vi algo extraño-**

**-no pacho nada-**

**-encerio Rico es que se te nota en tu voz una tristeza que n puedo describirte-**

Rico se sorprendió, realmente Cabo sabia lo que sentía.

-**mmm...bueno...sholo...pensaba acerca de mi muñeca-**

**-bueno eso es algo normal, pero a ti te pasa algo mas- **dij sarcasticamente el joven pinguino.

**-no, no es nadah, solo po lo de aier-**

**-mm lo de ayer?, a si claro lo del programa que pasaron en la tele y luego se cayo el pequeño animal, jaja...- **dio carcajadas el pequeño pinguino pero Rico no se rio en lo absoluto.

**-no Cabo, esho no- **dijo algo molesto el experto en armas.

**-a, es que como eso paso ayer...bueno veamos que mas paso ayer, oh,,,yo,ya se lo de Marlene?-**

**-shi esho-**

**-pero ¿que sucede con eso?-**

**-es que...no she...n entiendo-**

**-no entiendes que ¿de Skipper o de Marlene?-**

**-de Skipper-**

**-bueno Rico, tu y yo sabemos como es Skipper asi que tal vez...-**

**-no Cabo- **se molesto el pinguino experto en armas y solo se dio la vuelta.

**-espera Rico no te vayas asi-**

**-adios Cabo, luego seguimosh-**

* * *

**bueno es todo (: ¿que creen que haya pasado? en el proximo cap. voy a poner lo que paso y etc...espero que lean mi nove y ¿porque Rico se abra enojado? si no entienden esperen el proximo capitulo de "SI ALGUIEN ME AMARA"**

**By: BeckerPuff "Mujer Amante"...lol :3**

**se valen opiniones, criticas pero no groserias :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Recordando Sucesos

**Hola gente (:**

**bueno sigo con mis historia de Si Alguien Me Amara, bueno pues agradezco sus comentarios a todos ^^gracias (: y pues se vale soñar ok? todo sucede y como me eh vuelto fanatica del RICLENE pues nimodo xP. De seguro quieren saber que paso verdad? pues hoy lo veran.**

* * *

_Capitulo 2: El Primer Suceso...!_

Rico estaba otra vez muy pensativo; no sabia que hacer, y estaba enojado por el comentario de Cabo pero sabia que no era su culpa, recordo entonces los ultimos acontecimientos respecto a la nutria en el cuartel.

*_Flashback Rico*_

_Estaba tranquilamente sentado jugando con el pequeño Cabo,Kowalski haciendo experimentos y Skipper haciendo no se que con cartas para jugar llevaba semanas haciendo eso y solo prestaba atención a aquella cosa, en eso llego Marlene, la chica y me sentí mas feliz de lo normal, ¿era normal?, bueno no se pero sabíamos que iba a ser visita normal pero no iba a ser igual a los demas dias, Marlene saludo a todos con un beso en la mejilla y a mi me gusto aunque no se muy bien porque pero el caso es que me gusto, pero no entiendo porque cuando le dio el beso a Skipper me senti ¿molesto? no se pero aparté un poco la mirada del juego con Cabo y preste mas atención a lo que Skipper y Marlene hablaban hasta que Cabo distrajo mi atencion._

_-Rico es tu turno-_

_-Ashi perdon-_

_Empeze a notar que Marlene estaba borrando la sonrisa en su rostro y alzaron la voz mientras hablaba con Skipper hasta que no se que paso._

_-Skipper pero yo solo queria...-_

_-Nada Marlene, no necesitamos tu presencia, estorbas, acabas de arruinar mi mas preciado trofeo, mi mas grande logro y todo se fue a la basura por tu culpa, largate, vete de aqui y no vuelvas a menos que sea requerido-_

_Me senti muy molesto con Skipper, queria estrangularlo pero Cabo me detuvo._

_-Perdón encerio yo solo quería saludarlos pero perdóname- _

_Marlene salio llorando y todos vieron con cara de horror a Skipper excepto yo, que vi como ella se iba corriendo llorando, no sabia bien la razón por lo que paso esto pero queria saber y porque Skipper le dijo esas cosas tan horribles a esa pequeña chica, ¿por que fue tan grosero?, voltie la mirada a Skipper y el solo dijo:_

_-¿Que?-_

_-Skipper, fuiste muy duro con ella, ¿que te paso?- _

_-Para nada, ella fue una torpe derribo mi gran trofeo, llevaba semanas haciendo esto ¿para que? para que llegara una nutria con sus saltitos destruyendo todo a su paso ¿eh?- _

_Note que estaba bastante furioso y yo igual pero no con Marlene si no con el y reaccione._

_-No Skipper, tu grosero- _

_En ese momento saque mi arma con liquido verde llenando a ese pinguino de aquella mucosidad, la verdad no queria hacerle daño pero merecia eso, Skipper solo me vio enojado, sabia que iba a comenzar una lucha pero me di la vuelta._

_-No Skipper, no quiero perder el tiempo-_

_No me importaba mas que salir y ver a Marlene retirarse, no le di las mas mínima importancia a Skipper, Cabo salio del habitat y me vio con una cara nerviosa, pero yo sabia que Skipper no iba a hacer nada contra mi o, bueno eso pensaba._

_-Rico, ¿por que lo hiciste?-_

_-¿hacer que?-_

_-eso de echarle la mucosidad asquerosa a Skipper, acaso estas enojado por lo que hizo con Marlene?-_

_-Shi fue grosero-_

_-pero ya te explico sus razones, aunque si, tienes razón fue muy grosero y muy duro, no era necesario tanto grito y groserias-_

_-Shi-_

_Yo solo vi a Cabo, el tenia la cabeza agachada y yo solo podía ver un lugar y era el habitat de Marlene, queria acercarme pero no creí que fuera prudente, así que me resistí hasta la noche. Asi espere la noche, volví entrar y Skipper no me veía como siempre estaba ¿furioso? no, estaba algo sarcástico pero no le tome importancia y deje mi muñeca ¿por que?, no lo se solo decidi dejarla e ir con Marlene, llegue hasta el habitat y la vi sollozando, estaba muy mal por lo que le dijo Skipper._

_-Marlhen-_

_-Oh, Rico hola pasa ¿que sucede? que pena que me veas en este estado yo...- la interrumpi poniendo mi aleta en sus labios._

_-no pasha nadah, fue culpa de el-_

_-no Rico, fue mía yo derribe su torre esa- aun sollozaba._

_-claro que no, fue accidenteh- insistí para calmarla._

_- tal vez tengas razon Rico pero...el no lo ve asi-_

_-tranquila Marlhen-_

_-gracias Rico, por levantarme el animo la verdad me hacia falta y creo que me siento mejor- ella puso su pata en mi hombro y yo igual, realmente sentí bien._

_Era agradable su compañia, pero se hacia tarde y los demas se preguntarian donde estaria, asi que me despedi de Marlene y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla igual que yo y de nuevo senti bien aunque no se porque. Llegue ahi y creo que Skipper vio que sali del habitat de Marlene porque cuando llegue estaba parado viendome pero ignore su mirada y me meti al cuartel recostandome en mi litera y el,,...¿Skipper?,,,no lo se, su conciencia la reclamaba, pero senti que olvidaba algo, claro mi muñeca pero,...el sueño me vencio y,,,,ah...dormir, para despues._

_"Fin Flashback"_

Estaba algo alterado luego de aquel recuerdo desagradable del primer acontecimiento, aun estaba dudoso sobre si senti algo aunque ya no le daba nauseas era extraño para el y siguio pensativo para recordar los siguientes acontecimientos desagradables para aclarar solo una cosa.

Cuando de repente alguien o algo lo distrajo y solamente el podia reconocer aquella sombra, aquel olor, si, era Marlene...

* * *

**Bueno amigos este es el primer acontecimiento luego de lo que Skipper hizo ¿que piensan? si no entienden aun, dejen reviews y yo se los contesto gracias a el anonimo Luis por leer mi historia y pues claro que quiero que Rico y Marlene salgan pero soy sincero ok? se vale soñar y pues tienes razon, si quiero que salgan Rico debe terminar con Perkis :P ****y gracias por leer mi otra historia ^^...!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mi Nuevo Amor

**Hola!**

**Bueno sigo con esto de mi historia de PoM y pues seguire, si no mal recuerdo nos quedamos en el suceso 1 :O**

**Rico: aww...por fin ¬¬**

**Yo: oye no me preosines :D ya va lo siguiente**

**EMPIEZA :)**

* * *

_Capitulo 3: "Me Agrada tu Compañía"_

__**-¡Hola Rico!- dijo felizmente Marlene**

****Rico no sabia que hacer, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, una gota de sudor recorrió su perfil cayendo en el suelo, su respiracion empezo a palpitar y a dilatarse con aquella voz que le hacia mas que sentirse contento.

**-Ho...hola Marlhen- **dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

**-¿Te sucede algo Rico?- **dijo Marlene algo preocupada.

**-No...nada Marlhen...no pasah nadah- **dijo llevándose las aletas a la nuca.

**-bueno Rico, pero ¿que haces aqui solo?, casi siempre te veo con Cabo-**

Marlene tenia razón, no había otro pinguino con el que confiaba que no fuera Cabo, era su amigo de confianza.

**-eh bueno...si pero...Cabo...pues...no se...esta con Skipper-**

**-mm...ya veo y ¿eso te molesta?- **dudo Marlene.

**-no, por supuesto que no, pero ia sabes-**

**-ah la verdad no se, tal vez si me lo explicaras entendería Rico- **le dijo agarrándole una aleta a lo que Rico le sonrió.

**-bueno...puesh por lo de ti-**

**-ah pero Rico eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros...**-ah Rico le encanto cuando dijo el "nosotros"**-...el es pues así ..y la verdad no fue su culpa es mia..., y aparte ya se le paso-**

**-puesh,,,shi...pero es muy confuso-**

**-si lo se pero mira Skipper puede ser exagerado, un poco griton...-**interrumpió Rico.

**-!mandon¡- **grito Rico con una sonrisa un poco extraña.

**-si ok, pero tiene un gran corazón y aparte ustedes se ve que son grandes amigos, oh como el dice, compadres, no quisiera que por mi culpa ustedes se distanciaran-**

**-no...no es por tu culpa-**

**-pero yo asi lo veo Rico-**

**-no...pero no es tu culpa...es de el...-**

**-bueno Rico ya dejemos la culpa ok?, tu eres un pinguino excelente y me haz demostrado que puedes ser un mejor gran amigo y eso lo admiro de ti, Skipper es también un mejor amigo pero sin el no puedes estar calmado, el es como tu negativo y aunque tu no lo veas así yo pienso que el te necesita tanto como tu-**

Rico miro a Marlene con un brillo especial en sus ojos, el sabia muy bien que Marlene tenia la razon y le asombraba que lo consideraba su mejor gran amigo, Rico se puso contento, realmente lo conocía bien y en su interior algo le sucedía que no sabia que era (se estaba enamorado mas de Marlene, aww) así que Rico le confeso algo a la nutria. (yo: O.O)

**-Marlhen, tienes razon, gracias por hacedme entender y tu también eres una mejor granh amigah, noh sabesh cuantoh te quieroh-**

Marlene se sorprendio, era la primera larga frase que le decía Rico a lo que la puso tan feliz.

**-De nada Rico, ya sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti cuando me necesites o para un consejo, yo también te quiero muchísimo Rico y no sabes cuanto-**

**-Siempre me ha gustadoh tu compañiah-**

**-a mi también me agrada tu compañía Rico-**

Rico estaba tan feliz al lado de **Marlene,** pero ella se tuvo que ir.

**-bueno Rico tengo que irme pero ¿nos vemos mañana?-**

**-por supuestoh-** dijo Rico con una gran sonrisa.

**-bueno adiós Rico- **Marlene le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rico a lo que el respondió igual.

**-adiós Marlhen-**

Rico estaba ahí solo, pero contento luego de la platica con su mejor gran amiga, pero no entendía aun, que era este nuevo sentimiento en su corazón, regurgito una nota tipo carta donde venia siguiente titulo: "AVERIGÜE SI ESTA ENAMORADO DE SU MEJOR AMIGA", fue con los chimpancés para que le ayudaran a leer la nota y le empezaron a redactar aquella nota, cada frase que decían ellos para Rico era todo cierto, luego de que le terminaron de redactar la nota, Rico se fue y les agradeció por leerle aquella nota, regreso a su habitat y aclaro todo; estaba enamorado de su amiga, estaba enamorado de una chica real, que respiraba, para el fue raro su nuevo sentimiento, pero el lo acepto, aunque a el le daba miedo de que Marlene lo rechazara, o que tal vez ella no sintiera lo mismo, pero ya no podia negarlo, se habia enamorado de la que considera su mejor gran amiga.**  
**

**Rico se concentro en el y su nuevo sentimiento cuando llego un amigo.**

**-Rico, ¿podemos hablar?-**

**-eh...¿que, Skipper?...- **y rapidamente se trago de nuevo la nota de: "Averigue si esta enamorado de su Amiga"

* * *

**Bueno ¿que les parecio? esperen el próximo capitulo de: Si Alguien Me Amara, creo que fue un poco corto o no se xDDD por favor leean mi historia, bueno se aceptan de todo excepto groserías e.e xD**

**Bye,,,...prometo actualizar pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

**Bueno aca actualizando SI ALGUIEN ME AMARA por fin luego de años luz xDDD**

**continuo...**

* * *

_Capitulo 4: "La reconciliacion"_**  
**

-**Ah...Rico yo...vine a hablar contigo amigo-**

**-¿Que pasah?- **se extraño el loco pinguino.

**-bueno...yo se que estas enojado conmigo pero la verdad, es que no se porque lo estas si me hablaras claro o me dijeras que es lo que te molesta tal vez lo entenderia Rico, no me hagas esto.- **Realmente se veia en su rostro la desesperacion por que Rico lo perdonara.

**-Skipper, puesh...es por...-**

**-ya se, es por los ultimos sucesos verdad?, perdon Rico yo se cuanto quieres a Marlene pero es que soy bipolar ok **(enserio Skipper? ¬¬ xD)** y no me logro controlar pero tienes razon en estar asi por que ella no tiene la culpa de mis animos o de las cosas malas que me pasen, ella ah estado ahi para nosotros, para ti, para mi, para Cabo y hasta Kowalski, y con esto me di cuenta que Marlene es muy especial para nosotros y no quisiera que por mi error la perdieramos asi que por favor ayudame con ella para que me pueda perdonar-**

**-Skipper...esho lho tienesh que hablarh con ellah, no conmigo, ella es la queh teh tiene que perdonarh, no yo, a mi no es al queh heristeh fue a ella, asi queh lo mejorh seria que fueras a disculparteh con ella, ahora-**

**-lo se, lo se y me siento fatal, pero no se si ella me perdone tan facil que tal si nisiquiera me quiere escuchar, me doleria pero no creo que me duela mas que lo que le dolio a ella lo que le hice-**

Rico estaba confundido, por una parte, Skipper es su lider, su amigo desde hace mucho y aun recuerda los primeros momentos con el.

_eh, Holah?-_

_-ehi, quien anda ahi?-_

_-tranquilo, yo soyh Ricoh-_

_-ah, tu eres parte de mi equipo cierto?-_

_-shi-_

_-y ¿porque hablas asi?-_

_-aah...es una largah historiah-_

_-ok, bueno esperemos a los demas-_

_-si y tu eresh...?-_

_-Skipper, compadre, espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos-_

_Ambos estrecharon las aletas en señal de amistad, Rico sintio que aquel pinguino llegaria a ser un gran amigo y Skipper llego a sentir que el seria un desastre pero con un corazon puro._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Y asi es como conocio a ese lider, con el compartiria, su hogar, momentos, tristezas, alegrias, emociones, jamas llego a pensar que ese pinguino llegaria a ser su gran amigo, con el cual contaba para controlarlo cuando perdiera el control, en esos momentos, solo queria decirle lo mucho que lo queria como su gran amigo, pero por otro lado estaba enojado por los sucesos para el Skipper habia sido un tonto, no sabia que responder, realmente esta arrepentido, asi que decidio ayudarlo.

**-Valeh, te ayudareh-**

**-Gracias Rico y que te parece si ¿amigos de nuevo?-**

**-Claroh- **

**-bueno compadre, espero que esto sea una buena reconciliacion, aqui me tienes para ti amigo-**

**-por supuestoh-**

**-aah...y por cierto...¿Marlene estuve aqui verdad?-**

**-ah...shii...-**

**-mm...que bien,...me pregunto ¿por que no abra ido a saludarnos?, en fin espero que me ayudes Rico, no entres tarde a la base-**

**-no claroh queh no-**

Y asi Skipper se fue, dejando a Rico con su nuevo sentimiento por Marlene, queria ir y contarle todo pero por otro lado no queria porque creria que perderia a su amiga y eso le asustaba, primero ayudaria a Skipper y luego le diria todo, asi Rico entro a la base y durmio cayendo en un sueño profundo hasta el amanecer.

Al otro dia, Skipper les dio el dia a los chicos y el y Rico se fueron hacia el habitat de aquella nutria que hacia palpitar el corazon del loco por las armas, llegando ahi Marlene se sorprendio de verlos asi que les dio la bienvenida.

**-Hola chicos, ¿que hacen aqui?-**

**-Marlene yo,,,,...vengo...a...dis-dis..culparme- **tartamudeo un poco el lider en la ultima palabra

**-disculparte?-**

**-ajah- **contesto Rico.

**-bueno pero porque?-**

**-por que?, por todo lo que te eh hecho pasar, disculpame, no era mi intecion, enserio, eres una gran amiga y no quiero perder tu amistad-**

**-por supuesto Skipper, estas perdonado, y tu Rico lo vienes a acompañar?-**

**-shi-**

**-bueno pues porque no se quedan aqui?-**

**-ah...bueno...pues esta bien-**

**-genial!-**

Pasaron la tarde los tres conviviendo como los mejores amigos que habian llegado a ser los tres pero ninguno se imaginaba que uno de ellos no queria ser su amigo si no mas que eso, llego una hora en la que ya se habia echo tarde asi que tuvieron que irse, Skipper se despidio de Marlene y dandole las gracias de nuevo por disculparlo, Rico tambien se despidio pero le pidio a Marlene hablar con ella a solas.

**-ah...Marlenh...puedo hablar contigh... a solash-**

**-claro Rico...¿que pasa?-**

**-bueno Rico, yo te espero aca afuerita, no tardes- **

(_Rico, ¿por que quieres hablar a solas con MI MARLY, un momento, ¿mi Marly?, que estoy diciendo?, es algo sin sentido, por que de pronto estoy tan celoso?, Rico que quieres con Marlene?) _

**_-_bueno Rico, aquí estamos ¿de que querias hablar?-**

**-buenoh es algoh dificil-**

**-habla hombre, lo que sea, sueltalo-**

**-buenoh pues estah bienh-**

**-bien, te escucho...-**

**-es que...yo...Marlenh...yo...-**

* * *

**O.O QUE LE DIRA? ACASO LE CONFESARA SU AMOR? QUE PASARA CON SKIPPER? ESTARA CELOSO? ESTO PERDERA SU CHISTE Y SE VOLVERA SKILENE? naaa xD es choro seguira siendo RICLENE por que si no perderia su encanto...xD :D **

**bueno espero que dejen muchos reviews :E**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5: ¡Te Amo!

**Hola continuo con: Si Alguien Me amara... Darkness09 tienes razon xD creeo que es una copia de mi otra historia xD, la cambiare por completo xD ok vale bueno, continuo, eh decidido que sea una corta historia de unos 10 caps. leean,...**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Yo tambien te amo..!  
**

-Marlhen...bueno yo pues...-

-Ric, que me vas a decir?, acaso que estas enamorado de mi o algo asi?, jaja sueltalo- bromeo un poco Marlene

-que?,,,como supiste?- dijo un asustado Rico

-enserio eso me venias a decir?- contesto muy sorprendia la nutria

-ñaah...shii- contesto finalmente Rico.

-oh.. pero Rico...yo..- fue interrumpida por el.

-shii...lo shee...te gusta Skipper...y solo me quieresh como amigoh,...no podias andar con alguien como yoh...- dijo con resignacion

-que?,,,claro que no...desde hace mucho tiempo, tambien te lo queria decir- dijo firmemente.

-encherio?-

-si, Rico...y Skipper?, claro que no, el no me interesa, bueno antes asi, pero me eh dado cuenta que en realidad tu estabas para mi-

-ñaah...-

Rico estaba feliz, abrazo a Marlene, la cargo y no sabia si besarla o que, asi que Marlene se le adelanto y lo beso, un beso perfecto, Rico creyo que iba a darle nauseas pero fue todo lo contrario, solo se dejo llevar, cortaron el beso y Rico siguio hablando.

-Marlhen.,..no podemos decir que nos queremos...yo creo que Skipper...si te quiereh-

-pero que dices Rico...como crees?-

-bueno...yo sospechoh-

-bueno...si tu te sientes...seguro con eso...no pasara nada..-

-bien...me tengoh queh ir-

-adios Rico-

Rico decidio solo darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se retiro.

-Rico..te tardaste- dijo un tanto enfadado.

-valeh ya tranquilo...vamonos..-

-si..bien..-

Llegaron a la base y Rico solo hizo una cosa, hablar con su muñeca.

-Ahh...hola...yo...mm..no she como decirlo pero...ya no te quiero...eres bonita...pero me di cuenta que quiero a alguien mas...disculpame...no eres tu...soy yo...espero que me entiendas...-

-...-

-graciash...amigos?- dijo estirando su aleta en señal de reconciliacion

-...-

-bien...amigos- diendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Rico...¿terminaste con tu muñeca?- dijo una voz preocupada.

-¿Skipper?- dijo alterado

-Rico...¿y eso?,,, no me digas que tu, grandote,, te enamoraste de verdad?- haciendo un gesto.

-ah...no...que dicesh...no yo...- contesto nerviosamente

-no te hagas, compadre,...se que te enamoraste y es extraño- insistia Skipper

-pe...pe...pe...ro...- dijo tartamudeando

-tranquilo Rico...se que amas a Marlene- dijo traquilamente

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- dio un grito que hizo que Skipper se asustara un poco

-wow..tranquilo Rico...¿por que te pones asi?- contesto enfadado

-¿COMOH DICESH ALGO ASI?-

-no hace falta que lo niegues Rico..-...hoy me di cuenta...- dijo frescamente

-pee...ro..-

-Rico...tranquilo...imprudentemente...escuche lo que hablaban...se que no estuvo bien...pero Rico...claro que no me interesa Marlene...solo actuo asi por que no quiero perderla, senti que si andaba con alguno de ustedes...podia perder a mi mejor amiga, que ah sido como una hermana para mi- expreso mientras miraba al suelo.

-aaaw...- contesto dulcemente Rico

-pero Rico...no cantes un final feliz...yo se de alguien a quien si le gusta Marlene- cambiando su tono a preocupacion

-quien?...- pregunto intrigado

-bueno Rico...solo lo digo...por tu bien y el de Marlene...por que se ve que ella si te quiere...en fin...esa persona es...-...ahi es...- Skipper dudaba si decirle quien era o no.

-dimeeh!...- le exigio a Skipper

-ok ya, te digo, mmhhmm...es...ahi..perdon no podre guardarle el secreto pero ya, te dire...es...Cabo-

-QUEEEEEE?-

* * *

**Bueno que creen...si ñakañaka xD el pequeño Cabo, enamorado de Marlene? haha ni yo me la creo xD,,, bueno como les dije tuve que cambiar toda mi historia...xD asi que pues...ya saben..espero que sea buena xD**


	6. Chapter 6: No es Cabo!

**Bueno aca les traigo continuaciond de: Si Alguien Me Amara... :D No inventen...¿Cabo enamorado de Marlene? ahi aja, y llueven gatos xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: "En realidad...No es Cabo..."**

-QUE¡?- grito desesperado el experto en armas.

-si, asi es Rico y yo que tu..- suspira -...trataria de hacer algo al respecto por Cabo ya que..bueno el es joven e inocente y bueno no seria justo que siga pensando ese tipo de cosas-

-buenho peroh,,...¿¡CABO?-

-eh tranquilo...compadre...tienes que preocuparte por Cabo y solo por el,...en fin te dejo...tengo cosas que hacer-

Skipper se va y no podia creer que Cabo...su amigo del alma,...en realidad estuviera enamorado de Marlene, no lo podia creer, aunque pensandolo bien podria ser que Skipper le estuviera mintiendo pero,...¿por que mentirle con algo asi?, no tenia caso, el estaba 100% seguro que en realidad era Skipper, aun recordaba aquel suceso despues del accidente con Marlene y Skipper, cuando Marlene accidentalmente tiro su torre de cartas de naipes.

FLASHBACK RICO

_Marlene no estaba, al siguiente dia no aparecio, siempre iba en las mañanas a saludar, dar los buenos dias y desearnos un buen dia, supongo que todo fue por lo de ayer, Skipper estaba ¿enojado?, no se, me veia con unos ojos de los mil rayos, queria gritarle por a ver echo tal groseria hacia Marlene, pero bueno, estaba mas relajado, sentia algo en mi interior que habia cambiado, ¿que era?, claro...mi muñeca...es decir...mi ¿novia?...que cosas digo pero...bueno ahora no me interesa tanto eso si no el echo de que Skipper fue muy grosero y no sabia si se habia disculpado o que, aunque en general la palabra disculparse no entra en el vocabulario de Skipper._

_Yo estaba solo, recostado en la pared y sentado, queria saber como decirle mis sentimientos a mi amiga Marlene, cuando Cabo grito el nombre de la nutria que hace latir fuertemente mi corazon...el nombre de Marlene._

_-Marlene..!- grito Cabo con un tono muy feliz._

_-em..hola Cabo- sonrio Marlene un poco desanimada._

_-Marlene...cara de muñeca...!- le dijo Skipper con un acento muy seductor a lo que gruñí en mi interior._

_-eh..ho..hola..Skipp- le contesto con una sonrisa Marlene a lo que otra vez gruñi. (Escritora: xD)_

_Cabo se molesto un poco ante la actitud de Skipper y el echo de Marlene le dijera Skipp,...tal vez haya sido por la manera en que Skipper la trato ayer y como si nada se estaban hablando sin importarle a Marlene las groserias que le haya dicho, bueno yo tambien estaba asi por eso y bueno por celos tambien, Skipper se acerco a Marlene y rodio una de sus aletas en la cintura de Marlene, y se alejaron de nosotros, yo estaba a reventar, estaba muy celoso, Cabo se me acerco y me detuvo poniendo su aleta en mi hombro y me dijo: _

_-Rico...tu tranquilo...se como debes estar pero...tal vez son el uno para el otro- _

_No podia creerlo, tal vez subestime al pequeño, tal vez el sabia lo que sentia por Marlene, tal vez era mas maduro de lo que pense o tal vez simplemente lo dijo porque somos amigos, no se el caso es que estaba muy celoso, no queria ni ver que cosas hacian Marlene y Skipper, ¿Marlene y Skipper?, no claro que no,, es Marlene y Rico...suena mucho mejor...voltie a ver a esos dos y Skipper estaba sentado al lado de ella y la estaba abrazando, bueno, puso su aleta por encima de los hombros de ella, no podia aguantar mas queria separarlos, estaba muriendome de celos, ya no podia mas avanze y estaba apunto de hacer algo feo hasta que Kowalski salio de su laboratorio gritando sobre su nuevo invento y me dijo que queria probarlo conmigo, yo no quise porque no estaba seguro en sus inventos pero mas que nada para vigilar a Skipper, Kowalski solo bajo la cabeza y me dijo que me entendia, me senti mal por como reacciono Kowalski, entonces acepte y me meti al laboratorio, luego de eso, no supe mas._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Rico, luego de aquel recuerdo, apretó sus aletas en forma de puño solo de recordar a Skipper, abrazando a Marlene, le daba mucho coraje pero Skipper ya le había aclarado que en realidad el que estaba enamorado era Cabo y no el (según o no se xD), asi que sin pensarlo dos veces, Rico agarro fuerzas y se dirigió hacia Cabo, no quería solo soltárselo asi y ya, asi que empezó con indirectas.

-Hola Caboh- le sonrió falsamente Rico. (¬¬)

-Hola Rico, ¿y eso que saludas tan felizmente?- le contesto inocentemente el pequeño.

-nahh...sholo para saludarh- esta vez le sonrió de verdad (:D)

-ok Rico...pero no se..noto que estas mas feliz de lo que acostumbras estar, como con tu muñeca-

-ooh...bueno tal vez hoy esh especialh-

-wow, y ¿eso por que?,...¿te paso algo especial?-

-bueno, chi-

-¿ enserio?...¿y que fue?...bueno, si tienes confianza en decírmelo..- le dijo el pequeño

-claro...es que...mm...buenoh...yo termine con la muñeca...y-

-¿TERMINASTE CON TU MUÑECA?...ESTO ES...algo raro...pero no puedo creerlo de ti Rico..- le dijo gritando un poco y luego calmandose un poco mas-

-tranquiloh, no te alteres-

-¿y eso fue lo especial que te paso?...no le veo lo especial..-

-no...echo...no, ¿me dejas terminarh?- le dijo en un tono un poquito molesto

-umm...perdon...ok continua-

-bueno...la termineh...porque yo quiero a alguien mash-

-oohh...aja- le dijo el pequeño abriendo sus ojos como platos.

-y buenoh...ya tengo una novia...realh- lo soltó Rico para ya decírsela directamente a Cabo.

-ooh...enserio...esto es bueno Rico...es bueno por ti...para que tu seas feliz...y...¿se puede saber quien es la afortunada?-

-mm...buenoh...esh...mm...- se puso nervioso, no sabia si decirselo o no.

-¿quien?...dime por fis- le dijo con un tono de suplica.

-buenoh...ok...es...(Escritora: dile Rico, dile :S)...

-¿quien?- volvio a preguntar el inocente Cabo

-Marlhene!- y lo solto frescamente (Escritora: :O)

-¿MAR...MAR...MAR...MARLENE?,...LA MARLENE QUE CONOCEMOS?...LA MARLENE DE...DE...DE...NUTRIA...LA...NUTRIA?- abrio sus ojos como platos y estaba un poco nervioso.

-chi que chi...¿poque te pones achi?- le dijo Rico, esperando que le diera un punto clave para decirle si el estaba enamorado de ella.

-a...a...bu..bu..e...no...pues...es que...no me lo esperaba- le dijo el pequeño Cabo.

-aaah...cheguro?-

-si...Rico...-

-no te creo...¿estas enamoradoh de Marlhene, verdad?- lo solto sin pensar.

-¿QUE?, Rico como crees que yo voy a estar enamorado de Marlene, no...Rico...yo no...-

-¿entonches,...poque te pones achi?-

-aah...bueno es que...bueno...yo...no me esperaba que Marlene y tu...bueno...pero..Rico...sabes...me alegra pos ustedes...y si ella...es feliz contigo...pues mucha suerte Rico...y no pienses que yo estoy enamorado de ella...no claro que no...es solo que me sorprendio..enserio...y mira ella es afortunada por tenerte a ti porque tu eres un amigo de verdad y tu tambien eres muy suertudo porque ella tambien es muy especial...la verdad me alegra por ustedes- le sonrio con una gran sonrisa.

Rico no sabia al principio si era sincero, pero cuando continuo diciendole mas sobre que ambos eran afortunados, sintio que era sincero y luego cuando le dio una gran sonrisa, confio en el, la verdad estaba confiando en que el de verdad no estaba enamorado de ella, pero bueno, ya seria cuestion de Cabo, si le estaba mintiendo o no, Rico solo le dio las gracias, un abrazo y se fue pero ahora...¿por que Skipper le mentiria?...ahora tenia solo una, una aclaracion...el es que esta enamorado de Marlene...¿cierto?.

_EN LA MENTE DE CABO:_

_-wow,...si que fue sorprendente que Marlene y Rico anduvieran, jeje, no me lo esperaba pero en fin, que sean muy felices y...¿de donde abra sacado Rico que yo estoy enamorado de Marlene?...pf...bueno en fin...ya le aclare que no es cierto..ahora,... no se como le caiga la noticia a "el"...o tal vez ya lo sabe...oh no...y si?...no creo porque si no "el" ya me lo hubiera dicho, en fin les deseo lo mejor a Rico y a Marlene._

* * *

**Bueno ¿quien sera el? xD en fin FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**_  
_


	7. Aviso De Mi Historia

******AVISO!**

**Hola soy yo...TeamDarkRose... **

**Bueno solo quiero darles este aviso, por ahora me esoty poniendo bien floja xD, bueno tengo ambas historias de The Secret Side of the Love y esta de Si Alguien me Amara asi que me eh dado cuenta que no puedo con ambas ¬¬, si lo se tal vez me quieren ahorcar xD, pero solo les pido comprension, es que bueno mi escuela esta bien jdd xD pues me dejaron 100 fichas desde diciembre y bueno aun no puedo acabar xD, pero ya merito xD, en fin gracias a los que estan con mi historia y en cuanto este cerca del final de mi primera historia, continuare con esta...solo tendre como 25 capitulos o no se pero no llegare a 30 con mi primera historia xD, en fin si seguire con esta otra historia y seguire con el suspenso...**

**Gracias por entenderme... :D**

**Saludos... **


End file.
